


Happy Anniversary, Tony

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: The first thing he noticed before he could turn the camera on though was the date under the time display. It was 11:55pm, and it was their anniversary, and they’d both completely forgotten.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Kudos: 87





	Happy Anniversary, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary Prompt - this one just made me smile the whole time I wrote it.

Steve woke up with a start, looking around confused. He had apparently passed out on the couch at some point during the movie. He twisted to look behind him, spotting Tony, asleep on the recliner, with Peter cozily tucked in the ring sling Tony had somehow figured out how to work. They looked too adorable for words, so Steve reached on the coffee table for his phone, needing to take a picture of his sweet boys. The first thing he noticed before he could turn the camera on though was the date under the time display. It was 11:55pm, and it was their anniversary, and they’d both completely forgotten.

Steve snapped the picture, then opened his email and attached the image before he started typing.

_Happy Anniversary, Tony._

_I know it’s not what we’re used to. No wining and dining at fancy restaurants or lavish vacations. But I hope you know, I wouldn’t change a thing. Not a single thing. You and Peter? You gave me a home. You’ve made me feel like I’m right where I belong after I spent years thinking I’d never fit in here. I remember, so well, feeling lost and alone… there’s been none of that since I met you, even less so since Peter’s been with us._

_I can’t wait to see where life takes us. I know that, no matter what, we’ll get through it. Cause if there’s one thing I’ve learned since I’ve met you – yes, even in those less than pleasant years when we weren’t exactly friendly – is that everything’s better if we do it together._

_You are truly amazing, such an amazing, giving, loving man, Tony. You keep saying Stark men are made of iron, and I have no doubt believing it. If Peter turns out a quarter as amazing as you are, I’ll know we’ve done our job as parents._

_I love you, so much. We’ll plan something to make up for it when Peter finally lets us sleep a bit._

_Steve – xox_

He hit send at 11:59.


End file.
